


Fault

by corneroffandom



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corneroffandom/pseuds/corneroffandom
Summary: Between Hank and Jesse, Walt isn't sure where to turn.





	Fault

It's exhausting, sitting here, waiting. He's antsy to get back to the lab, to make sure Jesse hadn't blown it up in his absence, but dammit. _Hank._ Hank had been shot multiple times and Walt's nearly completely certain it's because of him, his business. He closes his eyes and remembers the surprise on Jesse's battered face as he'd told him. "Dammit," he mumbles, sitting up and rubbing his face. The offer to go get Marie some things from home comes naturally and he's out of the hospital before anyone can blink, halfway to the laundromat before he can fully think it through.

He just needs a minute, somewhere quiet to pace, and think.

When he arrives, it's calm. No one blinks twice at his appearance. He gains access to the lab, he walks over the grated entrance and then down the stairs, feeling a bit of unease at just how quiet it is down here. He wonders where Jesse's hiding at- his place, maybe with one of his loser friends... when he stops short at the bottom of the steps, the answer to his question staring him right in the face.

Jesse. Slumped in one of the chairs, wrapped up in protective gear, but completely dead to the world, his battered face tilted up and somehow looking even worse in this lighting. Walt swallows hard, starting to fear the worst- _Jesus,_ Jesse had only been out of the hospital ... how long? and he was back here, ready to work already... until Walt had heard the news and bailed... His legs feel numb as he steps closer to the man, reaching out with a slightly trembling hand towards the motionless form... _Not this too_ , he thinks, unable to take one more blow.

He freezes when Jesse groans softly in his sleep, eyes fluttering. The first real proof of life since Walt had walked in. He sags in slow motion, like an accordion being folded up, before digging his nails into his palms and straightening up. Jesse is still out for the count so he exhales, inhales, and then hoists Jesse up. He's somehow thinner than he was in the crack den, maybe just the effort of staying clean, or being in the hospital, or... whatever. Despite how desiccated he himself feels some days after cancer treatment and everything else, Walt is able to get him out of the protective gear and carry him up the stairs, out of the laundromat and to his car, where he settles Jesse in the backseat and stares down at him for a moment, the worst of his bruises hidden away by the leather seat. _He looks so young,_ he marvels anew. Despite everything, the damn kid still looks like the teenager he'd been so infuriated by all of those years ago.

He sighs. Gets in the driver's seat and adjusts the rearview mirror so he can see Jesse a little better, while not entirely losing his sight of behind the car. He then drives to his penthouse and, with some help from the security there, gets Jesse upstairs and onto the couch, tipping generously before seeing the security man to the door. He doesn't think he can stay long but he rests a hand on Jesse's unbruised cheek, feeling his sleep warmed skin, and hopes the kid isn't going to get an infection or something ridiculous from these deep, brutal injuries scattered along his face. "Jesus," he mumbles again, feeling anger and guilt and a ton of other things that he just does not have the time to give the weight they deserve. That Jesse had been beaten down _this_ severely because of _Walt's_ actions, just for _Hank_ to get shot nearly to death before Walt could fully finish digesting his actions against Jesse...

Scrubbing at his face, Walt goes to get a blanket and a wash cloth, carefully running it over the worst of the bruises on Jesse's face, wondering if it helps or hurts as Jesse sleeps on. Probably hadn't been sleeping much in the hospital, which Walt can understand- he can't sleep either with all of the nurses around, the noises and lights, general cacophony of all of the sick people... then add on Jesse's determination not to take any drugs while there, and... Walt shudders at the thoughts of how much pain he must've been in, exhaling grimly as he finishes wiping gently at Jesse's face, draping the blanket over him. "I have to go back and get Marie some things, check on Hank. Stay as long as you need," he says to Jesse's sleeping form, getting up with a grunt and rubbing at his knees before heading to the door.

Glances back one last time at Jesse's sleeping form before leaving, the door clicking quietly behind him.


End file.
